Hey Dad
by Songficcer
Summary: Haruka reflects about her past and writes a letter....slight AU.


Hey Dad  
  
The song is called 'Emotionless' and is sung by Good Charlotte. I don't own the song nor SailorMoon.  
  
"You can't do that, I'm telling you."  
  
"Yes I can. Watch me!"  
  
"You're going to fall..."  
  
"No I'm not."  
  
"You are..."  
  
"NOT!"  
  
"..Are."  
  
"I am no-....I fell."  
  
"...And died."  
  
"Haruka-papa, please get me past this stage?"  
  
Haruka looked down to face the small child that sat in her lap. A smile crossed her handsome face as she nodded, and took the controller from her daughter, Hotaru, and began to play the game for her.   
  
Normally, Haruka would only give pointers for the game, and not play herself. But Hotaru rarely asked for help. And when she did, it was because she had tried and couldn't pass the level herself.  
  
After minutes of trying, dying, and finally passing the level, Michiru came into the living room. She smiled and watched the two play the video game for a few moments before making herself known.  
  
"Hotaru-chan," Michiru's voice said gently. Both Haruka and Hotaru looked up.  
  
"Yes, Michiru-mama," Hotaru asked.  
  
"It's time for bed. Save your game and finish it tomorrow." Michiru then gave another small smile to both girls before turning and disappearing into the hall.  
  
Haruka turned her attention back to the child in her lap and tickled her slightly. "You heard your mother." Haruka saved the game, before picking Hotaru up off her lap and sitting her in the floor. She then stood herself, shut the game and tv off, then turned to Hotaru.  
  
Haruka couldn't help but to smile at the small child. Hotaru was five years old in a few weeks, and to Haruka there was nothing more precious in the world.  
  
Hotaru held out her arms and Haruka smiled more, knealt down and picked her daughter up. Hotaru cuddled into her 'father's embrace as Haruka carried Hotaru to her bedroom. And by the time they reached the child's room, Hotaru was asleep.   
  
Haruka carefully undressed the child and re dressed her in her night clothes, tucked her under the blankets with her favorite plushie.   
  
Haruka brushed Hotaru's bangs from her face and placed a soft kiss on her cheek before turning to leave the room. Haruka shut the light off and closed the door with a soft click.  
  
  
"What's on your mind," Michiru asked as she sat on the bed next to Haruka. Haruka was unbuttoning her shirt and removing it when Michiru sat next to her. She felt Michiru's hands on her skin as her shoulders were exposed to the air and sighed a bit when Michiru began to massage the knots in her neck.  
  
"Family." Haruka said flatly with no emotion. She stood from Michiru's touch and removed her pants and socks, tossing them somewhere on the floor to be forgotten until morning.  
  
Michiru simply nodded. She knew of Haruka's past, and knew Haruka enough she did not like discussing it.   
  
Michiru stood and walked to her side of the bed and crawled underneath the blankets. Haruka did the same, now changed into a pair of sleeping pants and a white tank top. Haruka reached over and shut her lamp off. As she fell back onto her back, Michiru wrapped her arms around her waist and laid her head on the blonde's shoulder and closed her eyes.  
  
  
Hours later, in the middle of the night, Haruka found herself sitting in Hotaru's bedroom, on the floor, next to the bed and looking up at the sleeping girl's face.  
  
The child looked so peaceful as she slept. Haruka wondered why she ever tried to destroy her, knowing what she knew now. But that was just her stubborness and pride, Haruka figured.  
  
Then her mind wandered to her own family. How hard it was on her mother at times raisng four kids on her own. Haruka had been the only girl, and the youngest to boot. So naturally she admired her brothers and wanted to be just like them. Haruka chuckled as she thought about how her mother must have felt when she finally realized she had four sons, not three and one daughter.  
  
Then Haruka's blood ran cold as her mind drifted to her father. She barely remembered him. He had left when she was very young and to this day she still didn't know exactly why he left.   
  
But Haruka didn't care. She hated her father more and more as she grew older. How could he leave his family?   
  
Haruka looked at her daughter and knew she could never leave Hotaru like that. Not unless she was violently ripped from her daughter's embarce. And even then she doubted that would keep her away.  
  
Haruka stood and quietly left the bedroom. She walked down stairs to the study, and closed the door behind her. The study was where Haruka came when she couldn't sleep. She often wrote music to play on the piano. But tonight, she felt like writting a letter. So she sat at the desk, pulled out a sheet of paper, and began to write....  
  
  
Michiru quietly slid the door to the study open. She had felt Haruka leave last night, and knew this would be the place she'd be. She smiled warmly when she discovered Haruka asleep with her head in her arms, hunched over the desk.  
  
Michiru walked over to Haruka and gently rubbed her shoulders, causing the blonde to stir.  
  
"Couldn't sleep last night, love," Michiru asked quietly.  
  
"Iie," Haruka said as yawned. Michiru giggled. Then she noticed the words Haruka had written last night.  
  
"Lyrics," Michiru asked, picking the paper up.  
  
"Letter," Haruka said standing from the desk and stretching and sighing as her aching back popped in several places.  
  
Michiru walked over to the piano, still reading the letter. She sat on the piano bench then flipped thru Haruka's music to find a paticular tune, taking er eyes off the letter long enough to look for it.   
  
"Lyrics," Michiru said again. "And I can prove it." Finding the sheet music, Michiru stood once again and walked over to a corner that housed an acoustic guitar. Michiru placed the music on a music stand and held the letter out to Haruka.  
  
"Humour me and please sing," Michiru asked.  
  
Haruka blinked but shrugged. She sat next to Michiru so she could read the music as well. Michiru began to strum the guitar and Haruka sung the letter she had written just hours before, all the emotion coming out thru her beautiful, deep voice...  
  
"Hey Dad...  
  
"I'm writing to you   
Not to tell you, that I still hate you   
Just to ask you   
How you feel   
And how we fell apart   
How this fell apart   
  
"Are you happy out there in this great wide world?   
Do you think about your sons?   
Do you miss your little girl?   
When you lay your head down   
How do you sleep at night?   
Do you even wonder if we're all right?   
  
"But we're all right   
We're all right   
  
"It's been a long hard road without you by my side   
Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried   
You broke my mother's heart   
You broke your children for life   
It's not ok,   
But we're all right   
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes   
But those were just a long lost memory of mine   
I spent so many years learning how to survive   
Now, I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive   
  
"The days I spent so cold, so hungry   
Were full of hate   
I was so angry   
Those scars run deep inside this tattooed body   
There's things I'll take, to my grave   
But I'm okay   
I'm okay   
  
"It's been a long hard road without you by my side   
Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried   
You broke my mother's heart   
You broke your children for life   
It's not ok,   
But we're all right   
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes   
But those were just a long lost memory of mine   
Now, I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive   
Yeah, I'm still alive   
  
"Sometimes…   
I forgive   
Yeah and this time   
I'll admit   
That I miss you, said I miss you   
  
"It's been a long hard road without you by my side   
Why weren't you there all the nights that we cried   
You broke my mother's heart   
You broke your children for life   
It's not ok,   
But we're all right   
I remember the days, you were a hero in my eyes   
But those were just a long lost memory of mine   
Now, I'm writing just to let you know that were still alive   
  
"And sometimes   
I forgive   
And this time   
I'll admit, that I miss you, miss you   
  
"Hey Dad..." 


End file.
